


Sunday Car Rides

by Actual_Trash_Can



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Car Sex, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Stanley Uris, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Overstimulation, PWP, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Smut, have I given away everything that happens, is this enough tags yet, you'll have to read to find out!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 16:45:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15077426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actual_Trash_Can/pseuds/Actual_Trash_Can
Summary: Desperate to be touched, Eddie misbehaves on their ride home. Richie and Stanley punish their baby boy.





	Sunday Car Rides

The mid-day sun cast shadows through the car as Stan drove back from Sunday brunch, a tradition the losers had fossilized years ago when adult life began taking its toll on them. No matter how busy their schedules got, how far across town they lived from one another, or how many kids they had under their belt, they made time for each other. Ben and Bev’s three children definitely posed a problem at times, rivalling Mike’s one, a fairly new addition to the family after the farmer had gotten married a year prior to a lovely girl named Jaida, who the losers had inducted into their group with open arms. Finding baby-sitters for every Sunday had been tricky, but after a few months each couple had secured their weekend mornings, committing themselves to soggy toast and greasy bacon at a dingy diner four times a month.

Richie, as always, was on a high from the rendezvous. Being a social butterfly, he thrived on the moments when the losers were all together again. He bopped up and down in the passenger seat, drumming his fingers in an unrecognizable tune against the dashboard, a goofy smile lighting up his face. The sight made Stan’s heart soar in his chest.

Eddie was a little more reserved, sitting in the back behind Richie, content to watch the scenery zoom past them as they made their way back to their tiny house.

Richie was the first one to break their comfortable silence, because he always is.

“I wanna try that thing Bev was talking about! A Siberian!”

“Sybian.” Stan corrected him, mild amusement on his features.

“Yeah, that. Can we get one?” Richie looked to Stan for approval.

“We’ll look into it.” Stan offered, not wanting to get Richie’s hopes up only to discover that they couldn’t afford it. They were financially stable, mostly thanks to Stan, but if he didn’t keep a tight leash on things that could change. He knew from experience that Eddie and Richie had a habit of making a lot of questionable purchases when unsupervised.

Richie widened his eyes and pouted his lower lip comically, leaning into Stan’s space and batting his eyelashes something fierce.

“Don’t you want to see me tied up and gagged, desperately trying to rut away from overstimulation, helpless and begging as the control is completely in your hands, Stanley?”

Unbeknownst to Richie, he’d gathered Eddie’s attention, but Stan stayed composed. It was both one of Richie’s favorite and least favorite things about his boyfriend.

“Sounds like a typical night to me. I don’t think we need to buy something new just to turn you into a trembling mess.” Stan kept his eyes on the road as he delivered his reply, watching out of the corner of his eye as Richie slumped back into his seat, arms crossed like a child who was just told he couldn’t get any candy when they went to the grocery store.  
  
Eddie made a distraught noise from the backseat, pulling their attention his way.

“Shut it, Trashmouth.” Eddie protested, squirming in his seat.

“Why, am I getting you hot and bothered, Eds?” Richie responded smugly.

“Yes.” Eddie deadpanned.

Stan tried to jump in before things escalated, knowing how easily Eddie got riled up.

“Be nice, Rich.” He warned.

Richie gasped in mock offense. “I am ALWAYS nice!” He turned to Eddie for confirmation. “I was nice last night when I fucked you until you cried, wasn’t I? And this morning when I took two loads down my throat before either of you even touched me.” He added, as he turned back to Stan.

“Richieeee.” Eddie moaned, equal parts annoyance and desperation. He squeezed his eyes shut and palmed at his jeans. “If you’re going to talk like that, at least come take care of me while you do it.” He pleaded.  
  
“We fucked you a few hours ago. You can hold out.” Stan replied coolly.  
  
Eddie groaned, unfastening his seatbelt and scooting to the edge of his seat where he wrapped his arms around the passenger’s seat and Richie’s body. He leaned his head up close to Richie’s ear. “I feel so empty, ‘Chee.”  
  
“Stop being a brat, Eddie.” Stan cautioned him, using his domineering voice.  
  
“Later, Eds, promise.” Richie patted his hand before unlacing Eddie’s arms from around him.  
  
“Fine, fuck you guys then.” Eddie pouted.  
  
The car was silent for a beat before the sound of a zipper broke the boys from their thoughts. Richie looked back to see Eddie shimmying himself out of his jeans, his shirt already discarded on the floor.  
  
Stan looked between the road and the rear-view mirror, trying to decode the situation.  
  
“What’s happening?” He asked Richie, but before he could reply Eddie’s breathy moan answered him.  
  
Richie whipped back around, hastily pushing his body back against his seat as if trying to glue himself in place. He screwed his eyes shut and spilled out obscenities under his breath. Richie liked to pretend he was dominant, and at times he really did fill the role, but he never had the discipline that Stan did. Eddie had him wrapped around his finger whether he’d admit it or not.  
  
“If you’re touching yourself,” Stan began, keeping his tone as steady as possible. “you’re going to be in so much trouble, baby.”  
  
Eddie didn’t reply. When they came to a stop light, Stan was finally able to take in the full picture. Eddie had shed all his clothing and propped his legs up on either side of his seat, spread wide open for his boys to see his fingers already buried deep inside him. His head was thrown back, mouth open in a small gasp. His eyes were shut, most likely because he didn’t want to make eye contact while he misbehaved.  
  
“Fuck.” Stan huffed out, letting himself drop back against his seat. A movement to his right caught his attention. Richie was stroking himself through the tight stretch of denim, eyes still screwed shut but now with crinkles at the corners as his brow furrowed in concentration.  
  
Stan took pity on him, knowing equally well what Eddie was doing to him. Stan’s own pants were getting tight just at the thought of what Eddie was doing behind them. As the light turned green and he continued their journey home, he gave Richie the go-ahead.  
  
“Richie, I think our boy needs to be punished.”  
  
Richie opened his eyes and his hand froze in motion. He only nodded once before eagerly (and not so gracefully) wiggling himself between the front seats to join Eddie in the back. Eddie was fucking himself down vigorously now, obviously chasing his release. He paid no mind to the body joining him in the back until a big hand encircled his wrist, ceasing his movements.  
  
“No, no no no no-” Eddie began to protest desperately, getting cut off when Richie slated his mouth against his boyfriend’s. Eddie moaned into the kiss, visibly calmed by Richie’s presence.  
  
“You’ve been a bad boy.” Richie murmured into Eddie’s neck as he moved his mouth down its column.  
  
“I couldn’t wait.” Eddie panted.  
  
“You could have,” Stan scolded, his eyes never leaving the road. “you just didn’t want to.”  
  
“I’m sorry, sweets.” Richie regarded Eddie, watching his face contort into confusion before he began bobbing his head up and down Eddie’s cock. He kept his pace for a minute before pulling away with a pop. Eddie whined again, always a predictable one. He switched his mouth out for teasing strokes of his hand.  
  
“Here’s what’s going to happen.” Richie started, putting on his dominant voice; a low, raspy tone that always had both Eddie and Stan quivering. “I’m going to do whatever I want to you, and you’re not going to come until I say so.”  
  
Eddie started to protest but Stan cut him off with a scoff. “Richie’s going soft on you. You’re lucky I’m the one driving.”  
  
That sent a shiver down Eddie’s spine and successfully shut him up. The last time Eddie got in trouble with Stan, when he backtalked during a scene, Stan strapped him to the bed with a vibrating cock ring and a vibrating butt plug, leaving him there for hours while he puttered around the house. Eddie came 5 times that day, each one more painfully pleasant than the last. When Stan had decided that he was done, Eddie was a weeping mess. So really, he would take Richie’s punishments over Stan’s any day.  
  
“I want you to ride me, baby boy.” Richie said as he began undoing his pants. Eddie nodded meekly, scooting closed to Richie as he waited for him to rid himself of his clothing. Once he was completely nude, Eddie moved to straddle him, Richie’s warm hands stopping him once he had one leg swung over his lap.  
  
“No, turn around baby, I want Stan to watch how desperate you are for our cocks.”  
  
Eddie’s own dick bobbed at the statement, arousal clear in his eyes. He moved around in the small space, hunched over and cramped, until he was finally seated on Richie’s lap, back flush against his boyfriend’s chest. Richie’s knees held his legs open, as he guided him up and back on to his cock. Eddie had done all the prep himself and was still loose from their morning activities, so Richie had no trouble slipping into Eddie’s gaping hole despite their lack of lubrication. A grunt escaped him once Eddie was fully seated on his lap, head resting against Richie’s shoulder as his body molded against his.  
  
They didn’t stay like that for long, Richie abruptly hooking his arms under Eddie’s knees and pulling them up and spread open. He was holding up most of Eddie’s weight, and in this new position was able to manhandle him however he wanted. He held Eddie in place and began rocking his hips up and down, sliding in and out of him just enough to set Eddie’s nerve endings on fire.  
  
“M-more.” Eddie pleaded against Richie’s neck. “Please, Rich, I n-need more.”  
  
Richie hummed in acknowledgement but made no move to change his pace. The slow, deliberate pull of his cock drove Eddie crazy, and he wanted to see his boy completely wrecked.  
  
Just then Stan drove over a pothole, jostling the car considerably and causing Richie to slam up into Eddie. His responding moan was almost enough to break Richie’s resolve, but Eddie’s next words were what made him lose control.  
  
“Daddy, please.” Eddie pleaded into Richie’s ear, and before he could even finish his breath Richie began jackhammering into him. He held Eddie close to his chest, supporting him by his legs so he was hovering slightly above Richie’s lap. He had just enough room to pull out nearly all the way and slam back in again over and over.  
  
Stan struggled to keep his composure as the car filled with the sounds of Eddie and Richie’s heavy breathing, interrupted only by wanton moans and desperate cries. When he had a chance to peer into the rear-view mirror, his mouth went dry. The sight of Eddie, spread and pliant under Richie’s touch, made his cock throb. And Richie, with his hair dishevelled and the sight of muscles tensing against his otherwise thin arms as he held Eddie up, was enough to cause a wet spot to appear on his pristine khakis.  
  
“You better not be making a mess back there.” He mumbled in attempt to distract himself from what he couldn’t have (yet).  
  
“I think you’d like it if we made a mess.” Richie challenged between pants, never faltering in his steady pace. “We could make Eddie lick it all up. Our little cum slut is always hungry.”  
  
Eddie keened, reaching back with his arm and fisting his hand in Richie’s hair, guiding his mouth down to his neck where Richie gladly attacked it with feverish kisses.  
  
Stan stiffened at the notion, too horny to be upset about the blatant disrespect towards his car. They were only eight minutes away from home, Stan tried to concentrate on reading the street signs.  
  
“F-Fuck Richie, I’m gonna come.” Eddie cried.  
  
“Don’t you fucking dare.” Richie shot back, quickening his pace in a punishing gesture. “We haven’t given you permission yet.” One of Richie’s hands snaked farther around Eddie’s thigh, grabbing purchase on his leaking cock and giving it a firm squeeze at the base. Usually this trick helped to fight off oncoming orgasms, but today the touch just sent Eddie further into a frenzy. With no warning, Richie felt hot liquid spurting into his hand and the telltale sign of Eddie’s hole squeezing around him. Eddie was silent, his eyes rolled back in his head as his body worked its way through his release.  
  
Richie kept thrusting him through it, the pleasure too euphoric for him to be upset about Eddie disobeying him yet. With a few more thrusts, Richie was spilling inside of Eddie, the aftershocks of a powerful orgasm still causing Eddie to convulse around him sporadically.  
  
The sudden silence brought Stan away from his distraction. Pulling up to another red light, he peered around the driver’s seat. Eddie was still seated on Richie, his cock quickly softening inside him, while Richie’s hand splayed across Eddie’s stomach glistened in Eddie’s come. Stan’s eyes darkened, raking up their bodies until his gaze met Eddie’s. He looked fucked out of his mind, but Stan still saw the terrified anticipation present.  
  
“Stan, I-I’m sorry, I-“  
  
“Don’t.” Stan cut Eddie off.  
  
With calculated movements, Stan straightened himself in his seat, leaning forward and switching on his turn signal.  
  
Richie was nuzzling Eddie’s neck, murmuring sweet things into his skin while he petted Eddie’s sweat slicked hair back from his face. Richie was in post-coital bliss, not yet fully aware of his surroundings, but Eddie was fully attuned to what was happening.  
  
“Why are we turning?” He asked, even though he dreaded the answer.  
  
Stan stayed quiet. A few more unscheduled turns brought them to an empty parking lot near the edge of a forest, Eddie vaguely recognized it at the spot Stan brought him when he was teaching Eddie how to drive a few months back.  
  
The ignition shut off, the sudden quiet feeding the anticipation in Eddie’s gut. Stan opened his door and stepped out, taking languid strides around to the passenger side of the car and opening the back door. He leaned both his elbows on the roof, bending down to peer into the back seat. The action seemed casual, the only thing giving him away was the clear outline of his erection threatening to tear his pants in two.  
  
“Go easy on him, Stan.” Richie murmured, still peppering kisses along Eddie’s neck but now clearly more attuned to the situation unfolding.  
  
Stan sighed. He didn’t break eye contact from Eddie, even when addressing Richie. “I can’t do that, Richie. Our naughty boy needs to know what happens when he disobeys us. Pull out and lean back against the door.”  
  
Richie did as instructed, maneuvering them lengthways along the back seat, pulling out of Eddie with a wet pop and cradling him in the v of his hips. Eddie whimpered at the loss, feeling empty once again. His pink hole fluttered a few times, trying to clench down around nothing but the come trickling out of him.  
  
“Ah, ah, ah.” Stan tsked, reaching into the car and swiping a finger along Eddie to gather the escaping liquid. “You’re making a mess.” He brought his finger up to Eddie’s mouth, who gladly sucked his digit clean.  
  
“I think we need to plug this hole before it leaks everywhere.” Stan mumbled, climbing fully into the back seat and closing the door behind him. In the cramped space he was practically hovering above the two other boys, but the proximity was welcomed.

“No, please, I’m too sensitive.” Eddie objected.  
  
“You should have thought about that when you were begging to be fucked earlier.”

Stan knew that if Eddie had any real objections to what was happening, he would use his safe word. But just to be extra sure they were on the same page, Stan asked for Eddie’s non-verbal signal. He trailed his hand up to Eddie’s cheek and tapped it twice, whether Eddie nodded or shook his head was the indicator of if they’d keep going or not. The gesture had been introduced sometime last year when they began playing around with sensory deprivation, realizing that if one of them was tied up, blindfolded, gagged, or had earplugs in, they might need a second form of consent check-ins.

Eddie responded with a pretty accurate impression of a bobble-head, his eagerness obvious. Richie and Stan shared a tender laugh before snapping back into character.

“Show Stanley how pretty your little hole is.” Richie cooed in Eddie’s ear, guiding his legs into a similar position as before. Eddie hooked his ankles around Richie’s thighs, so he was spread on display. He flushed under Stan’s gaze, turning his head away shyly.

“Mmm, it is pretty.” Stan drawled, slowly unbuttoning his shirt as he began to undress. “I can’t wait to destroy it.”

He was rewarded with a moan from Eddie, he lavished in the way he could take him apart with just a few choice words.

After discarding his shirt, taking the time to fold it and set it in the front seat so it wouldn’t get wrinkled, Stan was leaning over Eddie’s body to get to Richie. He met him in a feverish kiss, dragging his tongue across the roof of Richie’s mouth and nibbling on his lower lip. Eddie let out a whimper from where he was trapped between their bodies, resentful over being ignored. Richie, ever the softie, ran his free hand down Eddie’s torso towards his re-hardened cock. He gave him small, featherlight tugs, while his other hand stayed wound in Stan’s curls, pulling him impossibly closer to deepen the already overpowering kiss. The three stayed like that for a bit until Eddie bucked his hips up into Richie’s hand seeking more friction.

“Baby boy,” Stan addressed Eddie while pulling away from Richie slowly. “are you not getting enough attention?” A wicked smile splayed across his face before he spoke again. “Let me fix that.”

Stan unbuttoned his pants, resolving to push them down around his thighs rather than struggle in the small confines to take them off completely. Watching Eddie’s gaze intently, he hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his boxer briefs and pulled them down antagonizingly slow. Richie’s movements on Eddie’s cock had stilled, his attention also training on Stan’s every move. Stanley revelled under the weight of their eyes, giving his dick a few strong stokes just to torment them.

With a few shuffles forward, Stan had his cock lined up to Eddie’s hole. He gathered the cum leaking out with the tip of his cock, using it as lubrication to tease around Eddie’s rim. The silence in the car was palpable, anticipation hung in the air above their heads like a cloud threatening to pour.

With no warning, Stan thrusted deep into Eddie, and all at once the silence was lost. Eddie screamed at the sudden sensation, Richie cursed under his breath at the sight, and Stan grunted, the feeling of his cock being squeezed too good to stay silent.

Eddie had tears in his eyes, no doubt overwhelmed at the feeling of overstimulation from being fucked again so soon after orgasm, but he kept his words to himself, taking his punishment like a champ. As far as punishments went, Stan knew that overstimulation was tame, but seeing how desperate Eddie was always did something to him. If he hadn’t ended up fucking his boy, he’d have just been punishing himself.

“After this I think you should ride Richie’s face. Would you like that baby? Fucking yourself down on to his tongue, letting him taste me, taste himself, inside you?”

Eddie’s mouth was dropped open in a gasp, his eyes shut in concentration as if he was trying not to cum again, or trying not to cry at the overstimulation, or maybe both. Stan hoped it was both.

“Answer me.” Stan demanded, grabbing Eddie’s hair and forcing his head up.

“No! No I can’t take anything else, please Stan please-”

“Shhh, baby, you’re okay.” Richie coaxed him.

“Or maybe we’ll just keep passing you back and forth for the next few hours.” Stan continued. “I bet Richie’s ready to go again by now.”

“I can’t, Stan, Rich, I- I can’t- Ungh _FUCK_.” Eddie was visibly recoiling from Stan now, pushing up against Richie as if he could sink into him and cease to exist all together. Stan decided to check the non-verbal cue again, slightly worried that the overstimulation was becoming too painful for Eddie. Much to his chagrin, Eddie responded with an enthusiastic nod once again. Stan decided that Eddie had had enough of a punishment, so he shot Richie a look over Eddie’s shoulder to indicate he could start helping. With no hesitation, Richie reached back around to resume stroking Eddie’s cock, swollen and red and begging to be touched. Stan sped up his thrusts, seeking his own release as Eddie approached his. It only took another minute for Stan to be emptying himself inside Eddie, capturing Eddie’s lips with his own to muffle the moans that were escaping them both. He felt wetness on his chest and stomach seconds before the telltale sign of Eddie tightening around him. The feeling was almost euphoric, as if Eddie was milking him for everything he had. Richie was placing kisses on both their cheeks, their shoulders, their necks, anywhere that he could access as they came down from their highs together.

After the moment passed and the car was filled with breaths struggling to even out, Stan pulled away from Eddie slowly, keeping them conjoined at the hips but placing enough room between them so he could stare down into his lover’s eyes.

“You did so good, baby. So, so good.” Stan cupped Eddie’s face tenderly. “You’re always such a good boy for us, huh Rich?”

“The best.” Richie agreed, placing a gentle kiss on Eddie’s temple just above Stan’s hand.

Eddie’s eyes were filled with tears again, but for a different reason all together this time. He was safe and protected in the arms of the people he loved most in the world, people who knew just what he needed and how to deliver it with the utmost love Eddie had ever felt.

“I love you, my little chickadee.” Stanley whispered, his thumb rubbing soothing circles across Eddie’s cheek bone.

Eddie’s smile, a little crooked and goofy from being fucked out but still so full of affection, was response enough.

“I love you too, Spaghetti.” Richie whispered into Eddie’s ear, a teasing grin on his own face.

“Well, we know who gives the best nicknames in this relationship.” Eddie croaked out before spilling into giggles. “I love you idiots.”

Richie and Stan’s eyes met over Eddie, warmth and love radiating between them. _‘I love you too.’_ Stan mouthed, a tenderness they didn’t usually share seeping into the moment. Richie’s face flushed, and he fought the instinct to hide his face as if it were the first time Stan had ever told him he loved him. Instead, he reached out to take Stan’s free hand and intertwined their fingers, returning the sentiment through soft gestures they weren’t as used to sharing.

The three of them sat there until the stickiness on Stan’s stomach became too much for him to ignore. Eddie and Richie shared a laugh while Stan complained about how unsanitary his car now was, as he cleaned himself and his boys up with wet wipes he kept in the glove box. The two stayed curled together in the back seat until they absolutely had to pull apart once Stan was re-dressed and ready to leave.

As soon as they got home they all piled into their king sized bed, curling into one another and dedicating the rest of their evening to lazy kisses and whispered promises.

**Author's Note:**

> My first time posting a one shot! Ahhhh I hope this was okay. I've been working on this for a while, and only got the motivation to finish it recently. Streddie is a heavily underrated ship and I wanted to give them some love. I'm thinking of maybe turning this into a series about the three of them, if there is enough demand? Please leave a kudos and a comment if you liked it, they're the only thing that keeps me going!
> 
> If you wanna come say hi, I can be found on my blog over at reddie4thesinbin.tumblr.com :) 
> 
> ***Necessary disclaimer bcuz ppl still lose their shit over this: The characters are in their mid to late twenties in this series. They are completely separated from the actors who portray them in the movies, and should absolutely not be associated with any of the child cast.***


End file.
